Sword fusion
Sword Fusion is a system in certain games in which a demon can be fused into a blade (or another weapon) to enhance its properties. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Persona 3 FES'' / Portable *''Persona 5'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' *'Futsu Sword' (80/3, 1-3x hits, Both/All): Kusanagi + Element Sylph *'Murakumo' (180/0, 1x hit, Both/All): Futsu Sword + Element Undine *'Kagutsuchi' (200/20, 2-4x hits, Both/All): Murakumo + Element Salamander *'Fujinken' (155/5, 2-4x hits, Both/All): Spirit Sword + Yoma Tengu *'Raijinken' (170/3, 1-3x hits, Male/All): Spirit Sword + Kishin Take-Mikazuchi *'Karyuken' (185/2, 2x hits, Female/All): Spirit Sword + Belial Pot ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Many more weapons can be created through Sword fusion than in the previous game: * Kogitsune-maru (130/50, 1 hit, Both/All, Poison): Spirit Sword + Sparna * Seki-no-Kanesada (125/70, 2 hits, Both/Law, Charm): Spirit Sword + Fujinken + Arianrhod * Deathbringer (137/43, 3-5 hits, Male/Chaos): Spirit Sword + any Wilder * Kuchinawa's Sword (140/38, 0-1 hits, Both/Neutral): Spirit Sword + any Jaki * Fujinken (133/52, 2 hits, Male/All, Paralyze): Kogitsune-maru + any Wilder * Raijinken (148/39, 3-6 hits, Female/All, Shock): Kogitsune-maru + Phoenix * Bizen-Osafune (145/45, 2-4 hits, Male/Chaos, Panic): Fujinken + Yatagarasu * Sol Blade (148/21, 5-7 hits, Male/Law): Fujinken + any Jaki * Luna Blade (100/66, 2-3 hits, Female/Law): Raijinken + any Jaki * Meitou Kotetsu (140/53, 1-3 hits, Male/Law, Close): Raijinken + Suzaku * Hannya-Nagamitsu (162/40, 2 hits, Both/Chaos, Stone): Bizen-Osafune + Ouyamatsumi * Kennun-Maru (171/69, 2-7 hits, Both/Law, Happy): ** Raijinken + Bizen-Osafune + Parvati ** Hannya-Nagamitsu + Onamuchi * Konryuu-maru (190/50, 0-2 hits, Both/Chaos, Bind): ** Raijinken + Meitou-Kotetsu + Chernobog ** Musou-Masamune + Take-Minakata * Musou-Masamune (174/42, 2 hits, Both/Neutral, Sleep): ** Raijinken + Fujinken + Anubis ** Meitou-Kotetsu + Hitokotonushi * Ame-no-Nuboko (172/78, 0-2 hits, Female/All): ** Seki-no-Kanesada + Hannya-Nagamitsu + Kikuri-Hime ** Kogitsune-maru + Musou-Masamune + Ishtar * Ame-no-Murakumo (175/75, 1-3 hits, Male/All): Bizen-Osafune + Hannya-Nagamitsu + Horus * Yatsuka-no-Ken (180/63, 3-6 hits, Both/Neutral): ** Kogitsune-maru + Hannya-Nagamitsu + Rahab ** Kennun-maru + Konryuu-maru * Hinokagutsuchi (200/70, 2-4 hits, Both/All, Stone) ** Ame-no-Nuboko + Ame-no-Murakumo ** Kogitsune-maru + Ame-no-Nuboko + Hinokagutsuchi * Youtou-Muramasa (208/7, 0-7 hits, Both/All, Freeze, Cursed): Musou-Masamune + any Jaki * Youtou Nihil (115/50, Hits All, Both/All, Cursed): ** Spirit Sword + Youtou-Muramasa + Durga ** Fujinken + Youtou-Muramasa + Atavaka ** Raijinken + Youtou-Muramasa + Seiryuu ** Kogitsune-maru + Youtou-Muramasa + Sphinx Non-Sword * Brahma Sutra (Gun - 199/51, Hits All, Both/All): Hinokagutsuchi + Shiva * Hua Khon (Head - 38/12, Female/All): Hinokagutsuchi + Ananta * Tapsuan (Body - 110/10, Female/All): Hinokagutsuchi + Arahabaki * Pahurat (Arms - 30/15, Female/All): Hinokagutsuchi + Kalki * Khamraitao (Legs - 20/20, Female/All): Hinokagutsuchi + Amaterasu ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... More new weapons are added in ''if..., as well as more possible paths to making each weapon. * Spirit Sword (77/40, 1 hit, Both): Kogitsune-maru + any Jaki * Kogitsune-maru (130/50, 1 hit, Both, Poison): Spirit Sword + Ho-ou * Kuchinawa Sword (136/38, 1 hit, Both): Spirit Sword + any Jaki * Deathbringer (165/43, 0-1 hits, Male): Spirit Sword + any Wilder * Fujinken (105/51, 2-3 hits, Male, Paralyze): ** Kogitsune-maru + any Wilder ** Raijinken + any Wilder ** Kobizen Kanehira + any Jaki * Raijinken (105/39, 2-3 hits, Female, Shock): ** Kogitsune-maru + Jatayu ** Fujinken + any Wilder ** Nio-Kiyotsuna + any Jaki * Luna Blade (67/66, 2-4 hits, Female): Raijinken + any Jaki * Sol Blade (111/21, 0-2 hits, Male): Fujinken + any Jaki * Kennunmaru (110/69, 2-4 hits, Both, Happy): ** Kogitsune-maru + Gōtō Nagamichi + Pek Young ** Fujinken + Kobizen Kanehira + Hathor ** Raijinken + Kobizen Kanehira + Freya ** Musou Masamune + Tsukuyomi ** Kōsetsu Samonji + Hitokotonushi ** Yoto Muramasa + O-namuchi * Konryumaru (119/50, 2-4 hits, Both, Bind): ** Musou Masamune + Take-Minakata ** Kogitsune-maru + Kobizen Kanehira + Genbu ** Fujinken + Gōtō Nagamichi + Seiten Taisei ** Raijinken + Gōtō Nagamichi + Chernobog * Yatsuka Sword (138/63, 2-4 hits, Both): ** Kennunmaru + Konryumaru ** Kogitsune-maru + Nio-Kiyotsuna + Rahab ** Kogitsune-maru + Kōsetsu Samonji + Itzamna ** Musou Masaume + Kogitsune-maru + Seiryuu * Kobizen Kanehira (207/45, 0-1 hits, Both, Panic): ** Gōtō Nagamichi + any Jaki ** Fujinken + Phoenix ** Ame no Murakumo + Konryumaru ** Ame no Nuboko + Konryumaru * Gōtō Nagamichi (207/53, 0-1 hits, Both, Close): ** Kōsetsu Samonji + any Jaki ** Raijinken + Yatagarasu ** Kobizen Kanehira + Ameno Torifune ** Ame no Murakumo + Kennunmaru ** Ame no Nuboko + Kennunmaru * Nio-Kiyotsuna (207/70, 0-1 hits, Both, Charm): ** Kennunmaru + Ame no Nuhoko ** Kennunmaru + Yatsuka no Ken ** Gōtō Nagamichi + Tajikarao ** Spirit Sword + Fujinken + Ame no Uzume * Kōsetsu Samonji (207/40, 0-1 hits, Both, Stone): ** Kenryumaru + Ame no Nuboko ** Kenryumaru + Yatsuka no Ken ** Kobizen Kanehira + Ouyamatsumi ** Spirit Sword + Raijinken + Taueret * Ame no Murakumo (210/75, 1-3 hits, Male): ** Kennunmaru + Yotsuka no Ken ** Konryumaru + Yotsuka no Ken ** Gōtō Nagamichi + Kobizen Kanehira + Thor ** Nio-Kiyotsuna + Gōtō Nagamichi + Indra ** Kōsetsu Samonji + Kobizen Kanehira + Belobog ** Musou Masamune + Kogitsune-maru + Horus * Ame no Nuboko (210/78, 1-3 hits, Female): ** Kennunmaru + Ame no Murakumo ** Konryumaru + Ame no Murakumo ** Yotsuka no Ken + Ame no Murakumo ** Kobizen Kanehira + Kōsetsu Samonji + Indrajit ** Gōtō Nagamichi + Nio-Kiyotsuna + Susano-O ** Nio-Kiyotsuna + Kōsetsu Samonji + Hariti ** Musou Masamune + Kogitsune-maru + Durga * Musou Masamune (97/42, 3-5 hits, Both, Sleep): ** Konryumaru + Kennunmaru ** Yatsuka Sword + Ame no Nuboko ** Kogitsune-maru + Ame no Murakumo + Arianrhod ** Fujinken + Raijinken + Anubis ** Raijinken + Fujinken + Sphinx ** Gōtō Nagamichi + Hitokotonushi ** Nio-Kiyotsuna + Sarutahiko ** Youtou Muramasa + Take-Mikazuchi * Heaven Sword (235/70, 0-1 hits, Both, Stone): ** Ame no Murakumo + Ame no Nuboko ** Kogitsune-maru + Ame no Nuboko + Hinokagutsuchi * Youtou Muramasa (236/7, 0-1 hits, Both, Freeze, Cursed): ** Ame no Murakumo + Yatsuka Sword ** Ame no Nuboko + Yatsuka Sword ** Musou Masamune + any Jaki ** Nio-Kiyotsuna + Omoikane ** Kōsetsu Samonji + Hinokagutsuchi ** Spirit Sword + Kogitsune-maru + Sphinx * Youtou Nihil (66/50, Hits All, Both, Cursed): ** Spirit Sword + Youtou Muramasa + Kikurihime ** Kogitsune-maru + Yoto Muramasa + Sobek ** Fujinken + Youtou Muramasa + Odin ** Raijinken + Youtou Muramasa + Quetzalcoatl Non-Sword * Brahma Sutra (Gun - 199/51, 0-7 hits, Both, Doesn't need bullets): Heaven Sword + Shiva * Hua Khon (Head - 38/12, Female): Heaven Sword + Ananta * Tapsuan (Body - 110/10, Female): Heaven Sword + Arahabaki * Pahurat (Arms - 30/15, Female): Heaven Sword + Kalki * Khamrai Tao (Legs - 20/20, Female): Heaven Sword + Amaterasu ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Some demons must have max Loyalty before being fused. * Shichiseiken (24/12, A1, Both): Mumei Katana + any demon * Kurikara Kodachi (20/45, B2-3, Both): Shichiseiken + any Neutral demon * Kubikari Mandau (22/70, A1, Both, Close): Shichiseiken + Kurikara Kodachi * Spirit Sword (101/40, A1, Both): ** Murasame + any Neutral demon ** Gōretsutō + any demon * Kokuenken (60/12, B2-4, Both): Spirit Sword + any demon * Murasame (98/50, A0-1 high, Both, Freeze): Spirit Sword + Nagasunehiko * Keshōōjin (111/65, A1, Male): ** Zankan Sword + (Gōretsutō or Gokashin'ensen) ** Murasame + Amazon ** Kokuenken + Yuki Jyorou * Zankan Sword (64/24, A2, Both, Bind): ** Murasame + Shichiseiken ** Keshōōjin + Victor * Gokashinensen (34/65, B2-4, Both, Shock): ** Keshōōjin + Yatagarasu ** Zankan Sword + Ogun ** Gōretsutō + Tyr * Kusanagi (180/58, B1-3, Male): ** Gokashinensen + Gōretsutō ** Gokashinensen + Shouki * Gōretsutō (201/70, A1-3, Male): Gokashinensen + Seiten Taisei * Yamikaze Kunai (20/87, All enemies, Male): Kubikari Mandau + Kurikara Kodachi * Jagatou (15/28, B1-2, Both, Poison): ** Shichiseiken + any Dark demon ** Kurikara Kodachi + any Dark demon ** Kubikari Mandau + any Neutral demon * Youtou Nihil (12/32, B0-7, Male, Bind): ** Spirit Sword + Murasame ** Zankan Sword + any Night ** Gōretsutō + any Fallen ** Gokashinensen + any Dark demon * Riyu Bang (130/80, All enemies, Both): Spirit Sword + Seiten Taisei (Max Loyalty) * Mjolnir (150/68, All enemies, Male): Kokuenken + Thor (Max Loyalty) * Kikōseiken (175/75, A1-3, Both, Bind): Kusanagi + any demon (Max Loyalty) + any demon (Max Loyalty) * Muhyōtsukikage (170/90, A0-7, Both): Kusanagi + Shiva (Max Loyalty) + Metatron (Loyalty <10) * Yōōhaken (255/12, A2-7, Both, Paralyze): Kusanagi + Vishnu (Max Loyalty) + Marici (Loyalty <10) ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Sword Fusion can be performed at the Hotel Goumaden with Muramasa. This process sacrifices a demon to be fused into the Nameless Sword, changing its properties. The sword's Attack depends on the demon's level and strength, and the swords' Hit depends on the demon's level, agility and luck. In some cases, a special weapon is created when certain demons are fused into the blade. The unique fusion weapons are as follows: ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Sword Fusion can be done at the Goumaden with Dr. Victor. Like other fusion in the game it requires the demon to have Max loyalty. Unlike Soul Hackers fusing a demon with your sword just boosts its power as well as giving you resistance to a damage type and a boost to one of your stats. However, fusing the demons Nagasunehiko, Abihiko, Hitokotonusi and Mishaguji to the same sword, in any order, separately or together, changes the blade permanently to the Onmyo katana class, the most powerful blade in the game. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Victor's Ippon-Datara informs Raidou during the story of his master's new type of fusion: rather than directly fusing a demon with the sword, Victor now can combine various types of enemy-dropped crystals with Renki swords to create weapons of various kinds, allowing for flexibility in the use of swords to suit more kinds of gameplay. Sword Fusion is used to make the Youmetsutou, a sword that can harm Apollyons. ''Persona 3 FES / Portable'' The FES edition of Persona 3 introduces weapon fusion. "Nihil" weapons are dropped by various enemies and can be fused with Personas at Shinshoudo Antiques into weapons of various strengths, depending on the Persona's level, with various bonuses, depending on the Persona's Arcana. Certain unique weapons can only be made this way, and are among the strongest in the game. When creating a unique weapon, the Nihil weapon's type does not matter - for example, fusing Lucifer with any Nihil weapon will always create a sword, Lucifer's Blade, and fusing Cu Chulainn with any Nihil weapon will always create a spear, Gae Bolg. These are the unique weapons that can be created through Sword fusion: In addition, generic weapons can be created by fusing any Persona into a Nihil weapon; the weapon's resulting power, accuracy, and strength of the effects depend on the Persona's level, while the effect obtained depends on the Persona's Arcana. Note that the Personas from Fool Arcana are unique in that they each have a different effect, rather than granting the same effect at varying strengths as with every other Arcana. ''Persona 5'' The Itemization system used in Persona 5 is similar to both the Mystic Change system used in Persona and Persona 2 and the Weapon fusion system used in the later editions of Persona 3. Most Personas itemize into Skill Cards, but for easy reference the ones that fuse into equipment will be listed here. Itemizing a Persona requires having the corresponding "blank" equipment, described as "possessing the power to transmutate". They are the black Kogatana, Model Gun, Black Robe, and Black Rock; itemizing a Persona into a Skill Card requires having a Blank Card to fuse it to. Itemizing unlocks on the first day of August, 8/1. * Melee Weapons * Ranged Weapons * Armor * Accessories Category:Mechanics Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona 5